The Heart of Cerberus
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: The sequel to Cerberus. Humphrey is lonely and Cerberus decides to make a deal with him. Humphrey will pleasure Cerberus and the hellhounds and Cerberus will bring the packs back to life. This contains M/M lemons and maybe pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so here's the sequel. Remember this has Humphrey having sex with Cerberus as part of the deal. So if you don't like, then don't read.**_

* * *

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was laying in my den. Alone. Of course I was alone. Everyone in the pack was dead. I was sad and very confused. Why would evil like Cerberus spare me? It just doesn't make any sense. I miss everyone, but I knew they were gone. I was surprised by how Cerberus killed them. Hutch was raped and so was Eve. I couldn't find Garth's body so he must of been the dust. Most of it was blow away by the wind and there was still some in the grass. Kate looked like she was gang raped by hellhounds. Winston had his lungs and heart removed. Not to mention his ribs. Everyone was either possible raped to death by hellhounds. Torn apart. Teared to shreds. And even burned. I was horrified by the gruesome murders, but I was very sad and lonely. If I could only find a way to communicate with Cerberus from here I would beg him to bring them all back. I would let him take me down to hell for their freedom. Let the hounds rape me and give them great pleasure so the packs wouldn't have to endure it all anymore. If only I could tell him that.

 **Cerberus's POV**

I know what Humphrey's been thinking. It's sweet and brave that he would make such a sacrifice. Lately the packs have been suffering greatly. The hellhounds have been using them for their pleasure. Females were raped by three hound at a time and males, of course were raped by two at a time. The hounds don't care about gender. There are hounds waiting in line to receive pleasure from the wolves. Maybe I'll talk to Humphrey. I'll go see him.

I took the form of smoke and traveled from hell to earth. I appeared in Humphrey's den and he was quite surprised. And even more surprised when he saw me take my true form. He was still scared of me though. "What do you want?" He asked as he backed up. "I know what you were thinking. I'll make a deal. I'll set your packs free by reviving them." He looked at me strangely. "What is it that you'll be getting?" He asked. I chuckled and walked up to him. I nibbled his ears with my right and left head. And licked his head with my middle head. "Humphrey. If Kate's right about one thing, it's that your a sexy and beautiful wolf. If you pleasure me and the other hellhounds I'll let them all go. Of course I don't see you the way I see mortals, so I'll be gentle on you." I said. He seemed nervous. "But I can't..." I cut him off. "I know you can't handle a penis my size, but since your immortal you can if I'm gentle. And besides I know you're bisexual." I said seductively. "When do we start?" He asked. "How about somewhere with more room." I said as I teleported us to the woods. It had enough room for me and Humphrey. "I guess you know what's first?" I asked. He nodded. I leaned down and kissed him. He actually enjoyed this. I used my right head to go under his and suck on his testicles. And I used my left head to lick his sheath. He moaned in the kiss and I actually enjoyed this a lot. He pulled away and looked at my ten foot cock. Only a creature like me could have this. Although hellhound's dick size goes up to half the size in every aspect of mine. He seemed nervous cause of its size, but he leaned down and gave the tip a lick. I growled in pleasure. He tried to take in my member slowly. I leaned over and licked his hole. He moaned as he sucked the top half of my massive cock and stroked the bottom half with his paws. I pushed my tongues from all three heads inside his anus and move inside his rectum. I knew he was wondering how he would fit a penis the size of my inside him. All I could say it was possible. Then he managed to fit my entire member into his mouth. I moaned and growled in pleasure. Especially when he licked my knot. I place my paw underneath him and grabbed his penis. I stroke it rapidly as Humphrey's moans and sucks my dick with pleasure and desire. As he sucks on me I speed up the masturbation I was giving him. I rolled him over and held him off the ground with one paw. I felt him hold onto my cock so he doesn't fall. I lick his member slowly with all tongues. And give his knot a few licks and then I lick the tip of his penis just to tease him. I have mounted hellhounds and giving them blowjobs before, but Humphrey pleases me the most. Humphrey reaches and grabs my testicles. I moan as he strokes them. I start sucking on his member and I licked his orbs with my other heads. As I suck rapidly I could tell we were close. I speed up and slowly thrust my hips back and forth taking my cock in and out of his mouth. I moaned growled in pleasure as my penis slowly slides in and out of his mouth. Now neither of us could hold it so we reached our climax. I pulled my cock out of Humphrey's mouth since he can't swallow all my cum. When I did he got covered completely by it. He tried licking it off, but it was too much. I leaned down and began cleaning him up. When I was done I spun Humphrey around and I lick him anus slowly. He moaned in pleasure as I slid my tongues in. I do my to cover his walls with saliva since he would need it. Then I took my tongues out and as slowly and gently as possible, I pushed a few toes in and made sure my claws were sheathed. He moaned with bother by the insertion. He seemed to feel pain and I felt bad for him, but it would get better. I grabbed his dangling member and stroke it to try and sooth his pain. Then my member started dripping thick drops of pre so I stroke my member to cover it completely in my pre to make it easier to slide in for when I mount Humphrey. Once I believed he was ready I pulled out my toes and proceeded to mount him. He seemed nervous and he whimpered in fear. I lick his cheek lovingly to calm him down. As the tip of my penis touched his anus I slowly slid in one foot of my dick inside him. He whimpered and whined in pain. Normally someone could handle a hellhound cock, even mine, but I know Humphrey's a virgin, so this will hurt him. I slowly slid in another two feet. He whined and tried to relax. Finally I slid in the other seven feet. His eyes went wide and he screamed in pain. That's not what I meant to do. "Sh...just relax. Take your time." I said as I licked his cheek. He nodded and tried to relax. His body was tense for awhile, but he adjusted so I pulled out and slammed in hard. "God!" He screamed in pleasure. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed his tight ass around my member. I thrusted in him hard, not once holding back. He loved this. He was moaning and panting in pleasure. I wonder how much he'll enjoy the hounds all over him. After thrusting in for hours we couldn't last any longer so we climaxed. Once we were knotted his ass was filled probably gallons of my cum. If he were mortal he definitely wouldn't be able to handle this. Hell this would kill him if he was mortal. He collapsed on the ground, but I stayed standing since I didn't lose all my enjoying. "Did you have a good time?" I asked as I nibbled his ear. "A great time." He said. I grinned with all mouths. "Great. Cause you'll get to do this with hundreds of hellhounds." I said seductively. His eyes went wide. He would get to have the hounds for himself for awhile. Now time to bring his pack back.

 _ **What do you all think? Cerberus and Humphrey mating? Tell me if you hate it or like it in the reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerberus's POV**

After bringing two packs back to life, Humphrey has been spending time with the hellhounds. They see him as a great guy and not just a pleasure toy. Why care about him and they love him. But when I say I love him it is what it implies. I decided to go check on him.

 **Humphrey's POV**

It has only been twelve hours and I already know all the hellhounds. They're actually pretty nice and I enjoy pleasuring them. But if there's one I really like its Cerberus. There's just something about him I can't put my paw on. Maybe I'll find out another time. So I decided to walk around and maybe hangout with some hounds. Then I saw Scarecrow. He was actually a hellhound that got to know me and I got to know him. We get along pretty well and I have the same feeling about him. The feeling I have about Cerberus. Scarecrow was very attractive out of all the hellhounds. It makes senses that all hellhounds are male. "Hey Scarecrow." I greeted. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Humphrey." He said as he rubbed his head against mine. I nuzzled his neck and he nibbled my ear. "Do you wanna hangout?" I asked. "Of course. How could I say no? What do you wanna do?" He asked. "Let's scare some wolves." I suggested. "That would be fun. Hop on." He said. I climbed on his back and we went out of hell.

Now that we were on earth Scarecrow took the form of smoke and traveled though the air to scare whoever he saw. I followed him until we found Hutch, Candu, Scar, and Claw. They were confused. They didn't know how they came back to life. Then Scarecrow surrounded them in smoke and they started freaking out. Then he covered them like a snow storm and lifted them up into the air. They were screaming and yelling. Then Scarecrow dropped them from 20 ft high in the air. They fell face first, they weren't injured. Just piled up together in a wolf pile. I was laughing so loud they heard me. Then they ran up to me. "Humphrey. They didn't kill you?" Hutch asked. "No. And the reason you're alive is cause of me. I made a deal with Cerberus and he let you guys live. Now if you'll excuse me, me and Scarecrow are on our way." I said before Scarecrow to me back to my new home. I loved life with him and Cerberus. They cared about me and they loved me. Then a large shadow came over us. We looked and it was Cerberus in his largest form. "Well, I see you like pranks." He said. "Yeah. It's fun. You should try it." I suggested. He laughed. "Maybe another time. You should get some sleep before I send you back." He said. I was surprised by this. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked. "Of course. Whenever you desire will be there." Cerberus said. Then I out of hell and back in Jasper park. There was a group of wolves. Winston, Tony, Eve, Garth, Kate, Lilly, Hutch, and Candu. "Humphrey?!" They asked in unison. "Hey guys." I said. "Where did you go and how did you get here?" Winston asked. "I was in hell. I made a deal with Cerberus that if I pleasured the hellhounds he would let you go." I said. They were all shocked. "You're not hurt?" Eve asked in shock like the others. "Nah. If I wasn't immortal, I'd probably be dead when I was pleasuring Cerberus." I said. "Well I guess we owe you." Tony said. "That's okay. The hellhounds are actually nice. And by the way Cerberus was the one that brought me back." I said. "I saw you earlier. You and that Scarecrow hellhound pranked us." Hutch said with anger. "Watch out. Cerberus will protect me." I said. "That's right." A voice said. I looked and saw Cerberus. He walked up to the cowering wolves. "If any of you hurt my Humphrey. I swear the pain you'll endure will be far worse than the pain you've already endured. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed. They quickly nodded. Cerberus looked at me and licked my cheek. "See you soon." He said before he left.

 _ **What do you think so far? Just to clarify things Scarecrow and Cerberus are Humphrey's mates. See ya.**_


End file.
